Ibuki vs Lie Ren
Ibuki vs Lie Ren is ZombieSlayer23's 22nd Off Season Bonus Battle! It pits Ibuki from the Street Fighter series and Lie Ren from the RWBY series. Description 2 stealthy, hero ninjas that have unique powers fight it out in another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Ibuki ran through the trees, stealthily leaping from tree to tree. She was following a mysterious figure below her, of course not noticing Ibuki. Ibuki attacked, chucking a knife at the figure, which was none other then Nora Valkyrie. Oops. Ibuki opened her eyes wide, petrified what she had done. She murdered a hero. Ibuki started to run off, but another figure started shooting at Ibuki. Ibuki easily dodged the blows, facing none other than Lie Ren. Lie Ren: You killer. You'll pay for WHAT YOU DID! Ibuki: Didn't want it to end in this way. Oh well, let's do this! GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! Melee Ren instantly started taking shots from Stormflowers, but the ninja easily dodged the shots, following up with sending an army of knives flying at Ren. Ren sped past the knives, noises of CLANGS flying past Ren as he ran. Eventually the knives were all gun, giving Ren a chance to take a few blows on Ibuki. Ren rapidly punched or smacked Ibuki across the face, knocking Ibuki backwards. Ren took more shots from his Stormflower, every shot hitting Ibuki in the chest. Ibuki was sent blasting backwards from the impact, eventually slamming through several trees before collapsing onto the ground. Out of nowhere, Ibuki's Raccoon started tearing it's claws across Ren's face. The ninja tried hitting the raccoon off of him, but the raccoon was so fast, slashing wildly. This gave Ibuki a chance to recover before throwing a knife once more at Ren. Ren blocked the knife with Stormflowers right before it hit him across the face. The raccoon? It scampered off. Ren charged at Ibuki, Ibuki as well. The 2 exchanged blows, both rapidly punching, kicking, slashing, you name it. The 2 stumbled backwards after colliding for a while. Ibuki fastly chucked a knife at Ren, impaling him in the arm. Ren gasped in shock and pain, leaving Ibuki the chance to perform her Super Combo. The Super Combo sent knives slashing wildly on Ren, leaving the ninja to scream in pain before bouncing off the ground from the impact. Ibuki used this to do her Ultra Combo, Hashinsho. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpQSSN80eZo (Pretend Juri was Ren, Sorry) This completely finished Ren off, following with the announcer shouting K.O. K.O Ibuki hesitated before stabbing Ren with a knife, the knife impaling through Ren's neck. Blood squirted through the neck before Ren took a look at the world one last time.... Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To... Ibuki!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Street Fighter vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Ninjas Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music